five_nights_at_tubbylandfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:PTLD/My View On The Tubbybots Personalities Part Two
Tinky Winky V2 is very smart unlike his old self. He can turn the power in the building on and off at will, sometimes he gives himself a seizure from flickering the lights on and off too fast. He likes to read books and eat Tubby Custard. He has a crush on Po V2. Like the last restaurant he always rides on Noo-Noo and still considers Noo-Noo his " pet ". He also likes screwing around with the Nightguard by knocking our their power and not killing them. And attracting the other Tubbybots. He hopes to have the confidence one day to be able to tell Po V2 he loves her. Also his laughs cause earthquakes sometimes, so that also. Po V2 is a very dumb Tubbybot. Also like Tuparman pointed out SHE CAN'T STOP SHITTING EVERYWHERE. She gives the staff a very hard time because they always have to clean up the shit she makes. She is not loud or obnoxious but she is dumb. She was actually the one who started the 9 + 10 meme. Also, she has a slight crush on Tinky Winky V2 but does not show it. She often rips out her eyes to show off at the Nightguard. But ends up freaking them out. Also she constantly says " Where is my toothbrush. " followed by Noo-Noo V2 saying " PO! YOU DON'T HAVE A TOOTHBRUSH!! " and then it only gets worse from there. She only fears Old Po. But she is actually fearless of everything else. Dipsy V2 is a very mysterious Tubbybot. He appears to come from a planet known as " Paperclip-0000062387 ". He speaks a language known as " PAPERCLIPS IS BAE ". It is English except he says something about paperclips in every sentence. He constantly holds a bucket of paperclips even when attacking the Nightguard. He has no crush at all. And he can speak normal English like every other V2. Well..... Not every other V2. Dipsy V2 is blinded by office smoke. So for a short time after he is blinded by office smoke he acts like Velma from Scooby Doo. Laa-Laa V2 is smarter then her V1 counterpart. But she still has some traits from her past self that I will say later. She is also blinded by the smoke and when she is she will run around in circles until she can see. She can run very fast and she has good hearing. But she is dumb because like the other V2's, she has no knowledge of the right door. She only enters the office through the left door like her V1 counterpart. Which is the door with the smoke machine. She still has a crush on Dipsy. Also like the past Restaurant she always says phrases. Instead of " U want me ". She says " U really want me ", " You really want me ", " Ey Dipsy lez bang ". But she knows English now. Like his V1 counterpart Noo-Noo V2 knows everything about the universe. But he no longer talks in caps. He is half controlled by Employee #3. When he is being controlled by Employee #3 his eyes turn black and he talks in caps. He is also still being riden by Tinky Winky V2 every day 30 times. He is confused by that because Tinky has legs. He helps people when they have a problem. Also the " toggle transmissions " sounds like rick roll music played in reverse to him so it leaves him in agony. He is often found cleaning stuff and talking to the other V2's when there is no Guard around. He has no crush and nobody has a crush on him. Old Po is still very dumb. Since nobody has a crush on her, she goes YANDERE on the Nightguard. She is literally obssessed with Nightguards. She now knows English but still doesn't use proper grammar or punctuation. She is mostly found spying on Nightguards and trying to flirt with them. You can also find her in the spare room sitting with Noo-Noo V2 sometimes. Because Noo-Noo V2 tries to cheer her up. When she hears a Guard she either drags them back to the spare room and duct tapes them to the wall forever so she can do..... Stuff...... With them. Or she just lifts them up and hugs them and then does the same thing. She HATES Po V2. She is often jealous of her and wants to ambush her. She often asks Noo-Noo V2 for directions since she can't see. The Tubbyland Voice Trumpet is very rude. He is very antisocial and hates everyone. He often says " Shut up you Scrublord ". He is trying to be MLG but he can't. He appears out of nowhere at the most random times. He actually stole Dipsy V2's bucket of paperclips and didn't give it back until 10 days later. So don't talk to this guy. Also he constantly trips because it is hard walking with four legs. The Eye is a very mysterious being. He is actually the Illuminati trapped in a computer by The Nightguard. When he gets free from the computer he will cause the apocalypse. He tries to escape the office but he can't because he is stuck on the office desk. He can see everything. And by everything. I meAn eVErYthiNg. EVeN yOu....... SWeEt DReaMs.... Category:Blog posts